Diary
. The Diary is a log of events from the game told from the point of view of various members of the party. New entries are added upon reaching certain points in the story. Page 1: Miss Madeleine It's been three months since Miss Madeleine left the school, and the principal won't say anything about it. Something's up. Page 2: Where Did Lassi Go!? Is Lassi crazy? She took off on some quest to find Miss Madeleine without even telling us! I can't just let her go alone. I'd better make sure she's safe, even if I have to leave the others behind. They'll understand. Page 3: A Rough Landing So I thought I was flying to Puffoon, the wind planet, to find Miss Madeleine, but now I have no clue where I am. Well, that's not entirely true. The rocket's computer says we're somewhere on Erd. Great. This rocket is such a heap of junk! Page 4: Robot Prison The earth planet is kinda freaky! It's crawling with these big, thuggish robots that want to chuck us behind bars! And they're totally rude! They're not anything like Mokka. Maybe I'll be extra nice to him the next time I see him. Page 5: Heroes? Us!? Hah! These people think we're heroes! Don't they know we're just a bunch of apprentices? We don't even get good grades. It was total chance that we wound up here in the first place. I don't even know where we're going anymore. Page 6: Head for the Stars! I used my wind magic to flip on this big underground windmill. Now, it's pumping power through these glowing pipes somewhere. This stuff looks really old. I'm amazed that it's still working! Isn't that weirdly awesome?! Page 7: On a Frozen Planet Omi gosh, Mokka!? What are you doing here? Why are you taking a nap? Hey, wake up, lazy! ACK! What's wrong? You're not...dead, are you? Can robots die? I don't want to find out! Page 8: The Fog Lifts So ya know that dreaded fog monster everyone was so wigged out about? It was just a frozen tree! And they just let it ruin their lives! Otters are so weird. Cute, but definitely weird! Page 9: Ice Ahoy! It's so cold outside that my metallic head is experiencing some shrinkage, which, as you can imagine, doesn't feel so great. Then we just had to drift out to sea on an iceberg. Yeah. Sometimes, being made of a super-stromg alloy isn't so cool. Page 10: Two Girls Farina and Semolina are both about the same age and height. They look pretty similar. It's beginning to confuse my visual processing. I'll have to draw a mark on one of their foreheads when they're not looking. Page 11: Now What? We finally found Pico, but then he just takes off on his own! "I'm gonna go save Sorbet," he says! He's crazy! There's no way he can pull that off on his own. Page 12: Weirdo Where did Farina go? Did she take off again? She sure was a weirdo. I probably shouldn't say that. Oh, well. Nobody's going to read this. Anyway, Semolina is sound asleep. She's always stuck with Farina. Maybe she's exhausted. Page 13: Pirates of Gren What's with Sorbet!? Why did she take off like that? I guess all this started when I blasted off on that rocket. Even if we somehow find our teacher, I wonder if we'll be friends again. Page 14: Sorbet is Missing Oh you're GOIN' DOWN for this, pirates! I don't know what you're up to kidnapping wizards, but I'm gonna track you down. And then...and then...YEAH! Page 15: Bureaucrats For a robot, inefficiency is the worst kind of torture, and bureaucrats are the most heinous beings in known existence. The Space Police are just a big joke. A very sad, unfunny joke. Page 16: The Book of the Darned A cursed book, huh? Anyone who reads it ends up dead? Ooooooooh! Scary. That's the lamest ghost story ever. But, uh, it's not like I'd read it either. Page 17: Fugitives The police arrested Chai. This must be part of some hilarious game they play here in the big city. Well, maybe not so hilarious for Chai, I guess. Page 18: The Secret Police What's the deal with that Biek Fowler? And why did the Space Police arrest Miss Madeline? Something is definitely wrong with the Puffoon police. They're up to something. Page 19: Tempus Forget Huh? Oh...yeah. The diary. Ummm...we rescued...Wait. Did we rescue Chai? I guess. But we fought the police before that and...I don't remember... Page 20: Aquarino Ultimate water particle? What does that even mean? Honestly, that's just crazy talk. Looks like normal water to me. Whatever. If those dwarves can use it to upgrade the rocket so that it can land on Razen, I don't care if it's tap water. Page 21: Creatures of the Dark There are some weird creatures here. What're we doing on this planet again, anyway? And there are pirates here? On a fiery planet? Doesn't that strike anyone else as weird? Page 22: Uh...WHAT?! Why would Sorbet take Celadon? "Don't come after me"? What, now she thinks she can fly solo? Who does she think she is!? Page 23: What's the Deal? What's up with Sorbet!? And what's with that monster!? This is getting way too confusing. Page 24: What's That!? I wonder what's going through Sorbet's head. What kind of a whacked plan did she come up with to rescue Miss Madeline? We could have fallen into the trap! Page 25: Fire Dragon's Den It was hot! Like sweaty, stanky sauna hot, except with more flames. Plus, they call it the Fire Dragon's Den, but there are no dragons! I feel cheated. Page 26: The Night of the Starfall Festival I got a little misty watching the stars fall from the sky. I don't think what I did was wrong. Maybe we've had one failure after another, but I know we are going to make it. Page 27: Five Millennium Gummies Five millennium gummies, one for each planet. How are we going to get them all? What if we somehow get four of them only to find out that someone else grabbed the last one? Who even knows if they exist? Do I worry too much? Page 28: Another Magic Academy I wonder how old Miss Madeline really is. She looks young to be a teacher... And she wasn't cursed after reading the Book of the Darned! I guess our teacher was always different. What a mystery. Page 29: Bobtail It's Farina! She's the one who's been taking all of the otters and feline! Is she bent on avenging Semolina? But Semolina's fine. It doesn't make any sense! Page 30: The Pyramid The Holy Water Pyramid must have been around even longer than Ambergris Pep. I wonder how the ancient water tribes lived? This planet is full of mysteries. Page 31: Craaken's Teachings When the sun is reborn, all will be made new. Collect the seven lights to shape a new sun. Pure minds, wicked minds... All will be sacrificed. Page 32: King of the Five Planets The king thinks he's powerless, but he has the best troops in the Baklava solar system! Master Kale's plan is to destroy the world? Doesn't the king understand what that means? Page 33: Mother? The Emerald Core! Could it be... my mother?! I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. I guess I was worried that it would tell me that robots don't have mothers. Page 34: Gummy Factory I'm still scarred by what I found out when I was in the gummy-making chamber of the Kahve Ruins. Gummy monstrosities make the robots move. It was a room full of intense magic, but also oppressive sadness. Page 35: The Spinning Flying Machine What is that? I feel like I should know what it is. We're both machines. That means we're practically related. But I feel... odd when I look at the stone giant. Like I am about to lose control. Page 36: The Day the Mountain Died The great mountain giant crumbled after it exhausted all of its magical power. It must have been the giant's own life force that kept the stone and earth magically bonded. He chose to defend the ruins, even though it cost him his life. Page 37: Knucklestorm and Brie Pourri Did General Knucklestorm leave the army because the king befriended Kale? Things would have only gotten worse if everyone abandoned him like that. I guess that means Knucklestorm didn't just walk out on the king, he also left Brie. Page 38: Yggsalad? Yeah, I think the salamanders were talking about the holy tree. Both the otters and felins will face divine punishment, huh? So maybe what happened was not just because of what Farina did. Page 39: Applepie Ouch. Applepie met a nasty end. That poor humanoid-shaped gummy in the small room in the Kahve Ruins, well, that was Applepie. I think. That's so creepy. Page 40: Etherealization So the etherealization process uses pulse radiation to alter the flux variants of the five magical energies to allow matter to phase shift. I'm just about the only one who really gets this. Does that make me a nerd? Page 41: You Go, King Gorgonzola! I've never heard of a king that digs holes, but I have to admit it's pretty cool! Plus, he gets bonus points for treating us like champs. Page 42: Queen of the Light Planet The queen of the light planet is dead!? They said something about her only returning between lives. That means we're in the afterworld? The underlife? What world are we even in? I'm so confused. Page 43: Seven Magical Seals Open the seven seals with magic?! But there are only six of us. How can we do it with only six types of magic? And now is off playing around in some weird door we found and-- Hey, check it out! The last seal is open! Crazy! Page 44: Caldarroste's Sinister Plan Stinkin' Caldarroste! Now he's up to cheap tricks just 'cuz he knows he can't beat us! If Mokka goes totally belly-up, he's gonna feel the burn. Page 45: Starway! So we heard that the sun cointains both the light and dark planets, and that they're connected by stairs. Is that what the starway is? Like some sort of fault in the dimensions? ...I have no idea what I'm talking about right now. Page 46: The Last Stand of the Wizards Looks like all the wizards that Master Kale kidnapped have all made it out. They're awfully tattered, but I bet we have a chance to strike back! We can't lose hope. We can't give up. We'll free Miss Madeleine and get back to school! Page 47: The Space Police: Not So Bad The Space Police used to be our enemies, but they're with us now! I guess Knucklestorm, their old general, set them straight in a hurry! Page 48: The End of Master Chard Master Chard dogged us all the way since we ran into him on the water planet, but now he got his villainous heinie totally spanked. Losers take the walk! Page 49: The Magical Gummy Cave The air is moist and thick, just like back in the basement of the Kahve Ruins. My hands are all sticky. I know it sounds weird, but it's kinda like we're turning into gummies. Where's Miss Madeleine? Page 50: Shadra A bug that devours suns? Oh, sure. No problem. Master Kale was just a pompous fool, anyway. All we need is our magic and teamwork to save Miss Madeleine. Oh, and tanks. Maybe some battleships would be nice.